Family
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: Many older siblings or relatives would find it fun being the oldest in the family. But for Altair being the oldest in the family was like a curse. He was caught in the middle of daily battles between his descendants every single day. The battles would go from who ate the last chocolate bar to who has the bigger dick
1. Chapter 1

Family

Many older siblings or relatives would find it fun being the oldest in the family. Little siblings would envy them secretly and also look up to them secretly. Parents would always give the older siblings much love and freedom. And they also would be the first in everything such as the first one to graduate, first one to learn how to drive, first one to own a car, first one to fall in love, first one to marry. They would be the first basically in everything.

But for Altair being the oldest in the family was like a curse. He was caught in the middle of daily battles between his descendants every single day. The battles would go from who ate the last chocolate bar to who has the bigger dick. Altair would usually remain quiet while his descendants yelled curses over his head at each other. But remaining quiet was usually a torture too. One of descendant would eventually grab one of his arms and started pulling him to their side. This resulted in his other descendant to grab his arm and start pulling him to their side. And after seconds it would turn into a tug of war for Altair.

"You drunken fool! Please stop drinking all my beer," Edward said to Ezio.

"I am no drunken fool!" Ezio shot back.

"I think otherwise," Edward said.

"Altair don't you agree with me that this idioto is the one who's really the drunken fool?" Ezio screamed.

"Altair would obviously agree with me," Edward said.

"No he wouldn't!" Ezio said as he turned to look at the Arabian man. "Altair please speak!"

The assassins somehow mysteriously were transported through time and into their youngest descendant's time. And ever since they were transported into the future the assassins could not get along. The assassins did get along with youngest and the oldest family member but other than that nope.

"Altair! Say something!" Ezio screamed as the Arabian man sighed and got up.

"Let's play a game. Shall we?" Altair said as everyone in the living room became quiet.

"What game Altair?" Desmond asked cheerfully.

"A game where you all have to be quiet for an hour," Altair said. "And if you succeed you'll get a prize."

"A prize! This game already sounds exciting," Ezio said.

"I bet you'll start talking after five minutes," Edward said.

"You idioto! Leave me alone," Ezio shouted as he taped his mouth shut.

Altair sat down on the couch with a book in his hand and began reading modern day literature. Desmond cheerfully came and laid his head down on Altair's lap with a blanket draped over his body. Connor sat on an armchair with headphones over his ears listening to music with his eyes closed. Edward sat on the armchair opposite to his grandson and watched television.

While everyone did something quietly Ezio couldn't help sit on the couch fidgeting. He was getting rather bored and desired the attention of his family. But Ezio wasn't going to give in to temptation. He was going to stay silent and win that prize. Ezio looked at Altair and Desmond. Altair was totally engrossed in his book and was stroking Desmond's hair robotically. Connor was nodding his head along with his music. Edward was transfixed by the T.V. Realization suddenly hit Ezio. He removed the tape from his mouth and decided to confront Altair.

"This game is stupid Altair. The only reason you wanted us to play is because you wanted silence," Ezio said as Altair smirked.

"You're correct Ezio," Altair said as Desmond unconsciously snuggled his face into Altair's stomach.

"I knew there was something fishy about this game," Edward said as he looked at Desmond. "Is the lad really asleep?"

Ezio got off the couch and peered down at his youngest descendent. The boy's mouth was slightly open, his fingers were clutching Altair's shirt, and he looked like he was in a deep sleep.

"Desmond looks like a tiny angel," Ezio said as he poked Desmond's cheek.

Edward and Connor suddenly got up and walked over to Altair, Ezio, and sleeping Desmond. The grandfather and grandson peered down at their sleeping descendent in curiosity.

"I say Desmond looks a lot like me and Altair" Ezio said.

"I can't help but agree," Edward said as he put his arm around Connor's shoulder. "The boy looks nothing like Connor and I."

"You two are waking him up," Altair said as he stroked Desmond's hair.

"I have a question. Why does Desmond always like to sleep in your lap Altair?" Ezio asked.

"Ask Desmond that when he wakes up," Altair said as he continued reading his book.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Desmond opened his eyes and found himself still in Altair's lap. The boy giggled and looked up at Altair who just smiled down at him.

"Hi Altair," Desmond said happily.

"Hello Desmond," Altair said as Ezio walked into the living room.

"Desmond you're awake," Ezio said cheerfully.

"Hi Ezio," Desmond said as the Italian pulled Desmond up onto his feet.

"I have a question for you Desmond," Ezio said as Desmond expression turned into curiosity. "Why do you always sleep in Altair's lap?"

Desmond blinked as his face turned slightly pink. He didn't expect a question like this. This was a question people never normally asked. And because people didn't ask questions like these Desmond didn't even know how to answer it.

"_Is Ezio jealous?" _Desmond thought.

"Answer me Desmond. I'm really curious," Ezio said impatiently.

"I'm curious too Desmond," Altair said as Desmond's face flushed violently red.

"Have you lost your voice Desmond?" Ezio asked as Desmond.

"Altair's nice and quiet. And he strokes my hair while I sleep," Desmond said happily.

"Aw how cute," Ezio said.

"Looks like someone is jealous Desmond," Edward said as he walked into the living room with his grandson, Connor.

"Jealous! How dare you accuse me of such a thing? You bastardo!" Ezio said as Desmond giggled.

"Aw Ezio I love you too," Desmond said as he hugged his Italian ancestor.

"You're such a cutie," Ezio said as he hugged his descendent tightly.

"You're both cuties," Altair said as he lay down on the couch.

Desmond and Ezio stared curiously at their ancestor with surprised faces as Altair smirked. Desmond burst into smiles and giggles as he threw himself on top of Altair. Ezio eventually did the same and sat on top of Altair behind Desmond.

"You're cute too Altair," Desmond said as Altair stroked Desmond's cheek.

"Altair is more like sexy," Ezio said as Desmond blushed.

"I don't like where this is going," Desmond said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"My goodness! What are you three doing?" Edward asked as he looked at his relatives.

His ancestor, Altair, was lying down on the couch with both of his descendants, Desmond and Ezio, on top of him in such a manner where one would think wrong of it. And that's what Edward was doing thinking wrong of it.

"Sitting on top of Altair," Desmond answered innocently.

"That I could tell Desmond," Edward said.

"Then why'd you ask?" Desmond said as Edward sighed.

"Never mind," Edward said as he shook his head at his descendant's cluelessness.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Ezio said as Edward rolled his eyes.

Edward walked out of the living room and left his family to themselves. Desmond looked down at Altair while arms from behind him wrapped around his waist. The youngest assassin's hands went around Altair's belt and a smirk spread across his lips.

"You're not innocent at all Desmond," Altair said as his fingers curled into Desmond's hoodie.

"Taint me," Desmond said as Altair and Ezio grinned.

"Gladly," Ezio said.

The younger assassin smirk grew and he reached down to plant a kiss on Altair's tempting lips. Meanwhile Altair's hands were going down Ezio's pants. Ezio grinned and curled his fingers around Desmond's belt. The three assassins were completed enchanted by one another and in world of themselves.

Shawn and Rebecca entered the living room with Starbucks coffee in their hands. They were laughing among themselves quietly. But they immediately stopped their liveliness as they saw the scene on the couch in the living room. Shawn's coffee fell out of his hands and created a mess on the tiles while Rebecca's coffee barely stayed locked in her grasp.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Shawn said as the three assassins barely looked up.


End file.
